Peg Roller Derby League
A surprisingly civilized and organized association, The Peg Roller Derby League has swept the city by storm, with exhibitions often packed full. This pleases not only the players, but the staff of Skiball as well, who have an exclusive contract with the league. History The Roller Derby was originally formed as an all female scavenger gang, who often ventured outside the walls. On one particularly deep raid into the city centre, the ladies breeched a sporting goods store, finding only the metal goods had survived the passage of time. Not to be deterred, the scavengers would take what they could, which mainly consisted of roller skates and aluminum baseball bats. The bats they managed to sell after visiting several shops, but found no one was interested in the skates, even if the wheels remained miraculously unrusted. Several members would begin to play with them, quickly learning to balance. Most members would get a turn at the skates over the next few days, which also coincided with the discovery of a bag of pre-war books, most of which were intact. One of these would show women on roller skates like theirs, and described a sport called Roller Derby. Some of the group would start to play the game, and became somewhat talented in it within a few weeks. They would try and organize a full game but would have trouble finding a location large enough to accommodate them. They would find a suitable spot in June of 2277, and they would be there most days for the rest of the month. They would start to draw a crowd as word spread of women skating about, one of whom was inspired. Mary Knelton would start to talk to the other women and by mid-july would convince them to practice full time. This would deplete their meager reserve of funds and frustrate some, before Knelton told them that they were going to charge the spectators to watch them play, which many members laughed at. The plan would work though, as many of the regulars were more than willing to spend two Ring-pulls each. After buying a hearty meal, The women would then discuss what to do next. Most would scoff at the idea of returning to scavenging, but few really thought they could skate for a living. Knelton would be determined to prove this latter group wrong, and hired several laborers to fix their ring and add a small fence around it. This would complete the renovation of the first park in the Peg. Here the women would practice daily while organizing when they would hold their next match. They would decide on August and organize into teams for the event, one of which would become a permenant team. This match would attract a larger turnout than the first, and the Ring-Pulls they made allowed them to eat comfortably through Frost. They would hold their first match of 2279 on March 19 after promoting heavily. This would be the first match with fixed teams, as the league has worked on it's bylaws that winter. The match would draw a large crowd and kick-off a year of games, organization and occasional fights for the league. A sudden thunderstorm in June would point out the disadvantages in their outdoor track, and the ladies began looking for an alternative location. Several apartments and houses were considered, but were always found too unstable or too small. The Women continued to play into the fall, holding a final game the first day that it snowed. They would continue to look for a new venue that winter, and approach owners of the casinos and bar-and-games. They would hear of a recently renovated bar-and-game, Skiball and Mary Knelton would approach the owner about hosting the League. Seeing that he was somewhat open to the idea, she sent several of the women to convince him of the profitability. They would manage to sway him, and the ghoul agreed to host one season to see how it went. Now being assured of matches regardless of weather, the teams would practice daily, and would often help fill the place. The nights of a match would prove to be standing-room-only, and the bar would make Ring-Pulls hand over fist. Billy Belt buckle would be quick to sign the women for a longer period, with both sides settling on a decade. The agreement would benefit both sides, with only a slight hiccup in 2283 when a fight broke out during a League game. Teams The league currently has six teams with eight players each, as well as a handful of 'officials' to act as referees and arbitrators. The teams are; *Gerta's Gunnerz- Led by and named for their captain, a Gen 1 Super Mutant, the Gunnerz are one of the more popular teams in the league, due to their theatrical performances and antics on the track, as well as their tendency to get into fights off of it. *The Scary Reds- A more divisive team, the Reds are composed of women supposedly from Russia, most of whom also sport fiery hair. Their tight leather uniforms prove popular to most, though some see their "communism" as part of the reason Canada was bombed. *The Leaf Blowers- A popular team in the league, the Leaf Blowers or Leafs have built a large fanbase on their straightforward strategies. They all sport signature Canadian leaves on their uniforms, a move to attract more fans. The Leaf Blowers are beloved by the CLA who often bet on them, give them gifts, and sometimes even get tattoos of the girls' names. *Sisters of Slam- Sporting habits and nuns dresses, the Sisters are humble competitors, never showing off for the audience. This isn't to say that they are a weak team, as their name attests. The sisters try to promote a sense of multiculturalism off the track, speaking Latin and french at times. Some think this links them to La Dame, but there is little evidence. *Nasty Nancys- Dressed in spiked leather and raider gear, the Nancys take on the appearance of a female raider gang, despite the actual bluntness of their points. Their on track personas are also contradicted by their eloquence off the track, and their tendency towards generosity. *Tribal Terrors- a group of 'civilized' women that dress in costume, the Terrors are a very theatrical team. This sometimes sees them abandon the race completely only to dance tribal rain-dances, something that amuses most of the audience, but infuriates actual tribals and those who enjoy competitive races. Category:Manitoba Category:Groups Category:Caravan Companies